One more Time
by neveragainember
Summary: Ok i suck at summaries so baisically its about Raven loosing control and finding help from the team to find her missing emotions. bbrae and a bit of starrob
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, mock and die growls

I hope you like it, it's my first.

"Titans, go!" The familiar cry rang out into the darkening street. An emerald glow came from behind the criminal. It shot out with a fierce cry, missing the foe by mere inches. "So sorry sweetie but you'll have to be brighter than that." Dr. Light chuckled at his idiotic pun, leaving enough time for a fierce hit to be blown by Robins bo staff. The criminal staggered for a moment, then regaining his balance shot a beam of highly concentrated light toward the offending persona. Robin fell hard into Starfire who had been about to attack, sending her starbolts into all directions. One such bolt hit a half human, half robot, comrade named Cyborg, sending him into a forest green bear, startling it and they both started falling into a darkened part of the street, until they ran into a barrier of dark magic. They both fell to the ground, the bear transforming into a young teenager approximately the same color. "Thanks Rae," the changeling said battling for air. A dark titan stepped out of the shadows, hood drawn over her face. "Don't call me that." She said walking past them toward the bright foe that stood as her opposite. Watching Starfire and Robin struggle to arise from the almighty blow that they had been served was a pleased villain. He found their pain quite amusing. Noticing the gothic titan walking toward him he smiled. "My dearest Raven, I thought you were never going to show up." He inclined his head toward her in a show of his respect. She continued to glare at him for a few moments, and then said to him coldly. "You know what happened last time you saw me, Light, so unless you're waiting for a replay, I suggest that you fuck off." He 'tutted'at her in an annoying fashion. "Temper temper Raven, you wouldn't like to let your dearest father get the best of you now would you?" He smirked. The dark girl's eyes turned a bloody red color/ "How dare you bring him into this?" She cried her voice oddly distorted. "Oh, see, now you've upset him, I tried to tell you." He shook his head in a mock sad way. Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg watched as their friend hovered in the air above Dr. Light. "Oh man, this is not good, what happens if she can't control it, like last time?" Cyborg asked the others. Robin seemed beyond words as he watched the scene play out in front of his masked eyes. Starfire clutched his arm tightly, her emerald eyes wide with horror. Beast Boy, however was actually evaluating what he was seeing, if they let Light continue to push their friend, she would surely pop, but if they stepped in there was a chance they would all be in trouble. However, the villain's next words pulled him out of his pensive state. "And what about your darling little friend, Beast Boy, wouldn't he just love to know that-." "Shut up!" she roared. A dark orb obviously laden with demon magic started to absorb around her and the offending, threatening to engulf them into gods know what. Beast Boy felt a tug at his heart when he saw a glimpse of Raven's anguished face. Without thinking he ran into the dark orb, not heeding her friends' calls of warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, my parings in this are BB/Rae, and I can't decide if I want to do Star/Rob so if you want to see that, I'm going to need a vote.

A groan escaped his lips. A few people were muttering somewhere close to him, but he didn't care. "Beast Boy, awaken!" He heard the Tammeranian call out to him. He flinched as he felt her soft hand on his arm. His whole body ached, but he couldn't recall why. He heard Robin's voice. "We should've moved them into the infirmary along time ago, just look at Raven, she shouldn't be out here, she's already had enough, who knows what her emotions are doing?" At the mention of Ravens name he forced his eyes open and sat up to look around to see Starfire and Cyborg sitting next to him and Robin standing over another figure, that wasn't moving. "Friend! You are well! Please, tell us-." She started to talk but Beast boy had forced himself to his feet shakily and was walking towards Robin and Raven. "Beast Boy, good, you're ok. How are you feeling?" Robin asked but Beast Boy didn't answer, but he fell to his knees beside Ravens unconscious silhouette. He looked at her battered face and body, and sadness swept over him. He remembered what had happened now…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Flashback

Beast Boy charged into the ball of concentrated dark magic, feeling pain shoot through his body fiercely, but he didn't pay heed to that any more than he had paid heed to his friends' warnings. His only thought was of Raven, how much pain she had been in, how terrorized she looked. He saw Dr. Light on the ground, writing with an immense pain. He looked up at the super hero and mouthed the words 'help me'. But the green changeling was going through as much pain as he was; he was putting the greater need above it. He couldn't even feel he could transform anymore, he felt drained. He looked around through the swirling blood red, black, and white magic swooshes, going around him, stabbing him like knives. He forced his way through the stabbing magic and saw in the center of it all, a dark red cloaked raven that was hovering in front of the real raven. They were in the same position, their legs pressed together and their arms out in a sort of cross like position. The red cloaked Raven, he noticed, had four red eyes and she was smiling evilly. The real Ravens face was distorted in pain. He recognized the red cloaked Raven now. It was Ravens anger emotion that he had seen in Nevermore, it was Trigon. Angrily he forced himself to transform, and he took the shape of the Beast. He ran full speed at Trigon, howling a painful, fierce, cry. His head made contact with the emotion's stomach. It grunted, and it was forced back into the real Raven. He changed back, panting heavily. Falling to his knees, he heard it. He heard Raven scream, a scream of agony and pain, torture and death. He wanted to help her, but he was quickly loosing consciousness. He got to his feet, everything was spinning. He reached up for Raven, but could only reach her foot, so with the last of his strength, he pulled her down. A white light had enveloped him.

End Flashback

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He swept a piece of her violet colored hair off of her face slowly. She moved gently. He looked down her battered body, and saw her hand clenched around something. He pried her hand open as gently as he could, and saw a ruby red locket. He looked at Robin. "It was Trigon, he did this to her, and that thing," He spat his words at the locket, "is just a reminder of his power over her, a 'gift' to his daughter." He said his words with seriousness and contempt, something they had never seen in him before. "Beast Boy, calm down, she'll be ok, she's just unconscious." Robin said, placing a hand on his back. "No! She'll never be ok with that monster in her." Without another word he snatched the locket out of her hand and crushed it. A moan came out of Raven's throat. Startled they all looked at her. She began to rise into the air, but her eyes were still closed. "Oops" Beast Boy said in a small voice. She began to mutter inaudible words. "Should we do something?" Starfire asked, distressed. "I dunno." Robin put a hand on her shoulder. Raven began to spin, slowly at first, and then she picked up speed. Soon she was only a blur. "What's happening?" Robin yelled over the rushing wind. Beast Boy once again tried to jump at Raven to save her from a fate unknown, but this time the alien girl caught him. "No! Please friend, you survived her once, you mustn't, as you say, push the luck!" "What if she doesn't survive herself? What happens then?" He yelled at her. Before she could reply, a bright light blinded them, but it soon revealed Raven, and all of her emotions standing next to her, in the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok chapter 3 is here and I am doing paragraphs in this one, he he sorry I'm bad about that. Well, anyway, here you go. P.S. remember to review :) Oh, and I just put up a new one shot called fireworks and poems so I hope you read that one, it's a lot better than this with more "action" hahaha

Chapter 3

Raven looked at her emotions for a moment and then fainted again. "Dude, I don't think they're supposed to be out." Beast Boy said his eyes huge at the large group of multicolored Ravens in front of the four conscious Titans. A shimmery blue caped emotion giggled and came up to him. "You bet we're not, but I know something that could happen now that Raven isn't holding me back anymore." She winked and she was running her finger down from his neck and it was getting lower. Wisdom, the brown cloaked emotion stepped in. "Lust, stop that. Raven has an image to keep. And with you jumping on every guy you see, she'll be mad when she finds out, and you'll be locked in the endless pit." Lusts' eyes narrowed but she stopped the lowering trail of her finger at his belt. Beast Boy, who was watching her in horror, let out a thankful sigh. Robins mask squinted at them. "How do we get you back inside Ravens mind?" He asked looking at the different emotions, trying to pick which one to talk to. A dark pink cloaked emotion came up to him smiling. "You can use the mirror, but now that we're out, I don't really want to go back. Oh man, why did Raven have to choose Beast Boy to have a crush on? You're much hotter." The emotion was laughing to herself. Another emotion in a light pink robe spoke up. "Hey, it's not a crush, it's love you ditz!" It yelled at her. "Whatever!" The dark pink Raven shot back. Another Raven in a black robe spoke. "No! I swear, I don't love him, I hate him!" The two pink Ravens and an orange one all yelled at the black cloaked one. "Shut up Denial!" "Hey! Rude is _my_ name, not yours, Romance and Love." The orange one spit at them. A grey cloaked emotion that was cowering behind a dark green one spoke softly. "Why do we have to fight? I just want to go back to Raven." The Green one looked at her like she was crazy. "Dude, no way, _I_ want to stay here and kick bad guy butt!" It smiled triumphantly, but that only sparked other emotions on what they should all do. The emotions were loud and were yelling at each other. Beast Boy was covering his ears, "Dude! No wonder Raven meditates all the time! These things are insane!" He screamed as Lust tried to tackle him and jumped out of the way. Starfire and Cyborg were holding their ears too as Happy tried to yell over the noise to talk to them. Robin roared over the conflicting emotions. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" They all stopped to look at him. Breathing heavily, he spoke again, in his normal voice this time. "Now, all of you are going back into Ravens mind right now, so come with us and we'll-." He was cut short by Rude. "Are you serious? There is no way I'm going back in there. Have you even _been_ there? It's hell! I'm out." A few other emotions yelled triumphantly with her and they disappeared into a black worm hole and disappeared, leaving Brave, Happy, Love, Lust, Romance, Knowledge, Wisdom, and Timid. "Great!" Robin said. He sighed. "Well, you guys can go back in Ravens mind now since we have you, or would you like to go to?" He shot his words sarcastically, and Timid cringed as if he had threatened to hit her. "Well Robin, I think we should stay out of her mind so that we can help you find the others. If we were in Raven's mind it would mean less people, and Raven can't use her powers unless we're all together so it would be the logical thing to let us stay out, because we can use out powers." Knowledge said this all with an air of smugness. Wisdom nodded her approval. Robin looked confused. "You have powers? But, you're only emotions, how can you have powers?" Brave sighed. "I know the answer to this, brainy I'll get it." Brave said this as she slapped her hands over Knowledge and Wisdoms mouths. "We didn't have powers inside her mind, but when we got out, her powers were transferred to us. Lust, let him go!" Lust had been attacking Beast Boy's pants, but at Brave's words, she jumped back. "Thanks." Beast Boy said gratefully. "So, Raven doesn't have any more powers?" "Yep." Brave continued. "Well we still have the problem of the other emotions getting away. With Ravens powers, who knows what they can do." Robin said gravely. "Yeah, but first can we get back to the tower and you guys can help me get Raven back to at least a walking state." Beast Boy said meekly. Robin nodded.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Back at the tower

**Beep……….Beep………..Beep………..Beep……..** Raven opened her eyes. She'd had a terrible dream. She smiled despite herself, like her emotions could come out of her mind. She then realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked to her right to see Beast Boy sitting in a chair beside the bed she was in, and he was holding her hand and his head was on the side of her bed. Surprisingly she didn't feel anything when she saw it. 'Maybe I don't love him anymore' she thought to her self. She waited for any angry retort from one of her emotions, but it didn't come. She saw something shift out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see what she had thought was in her dreams. There, in the corner of the medical ward sat Brave, Happy, Love, Lust, Romance, Knowledge, Timid, and Wisdom. She screamed. All at once the eight emotions and Beast boy sat up groggily. They had all been asleep. "You ok?" Beast Boy asked, trying to focus on her face. "N-NO! Where are the rest of my emotions? What the heck happened?" She screamed these words at the room in general, expecting something to blow up, anything. But, of course, she knew that without all of her emotions, she was defenseless. "Ah, well, ahm, you see, we don't exactly know….what ha-." "Oh, Beast Boy, you're so cute when you stutter, and even cuter when you blush!" Lust said these words through her tired giggles. The real Ravens' eyes widened, "Lust, shut up!" "Oh you can't control me anymore, miss moody." Lust retorted back at her. Beast Boy stepped in before Raven could reply, "Dude, its cool, I'm used to her." Lust jumped up. "Hey! Why're you holding _her_ hand? You should be holding _my _hand!" Raven and Beast Boy looked down and saw their hands still clasped together. Beast Boy let go and his face turned beet red. Raven, on the other hand looked at her hand, "I can't feel anymore!" She muttered to herself. She looked up at her emotions again. "I want all of you back inside me now!" she shot at them. Her voice was raised, but it was a true monotone, so they couldn't hear any anger, but they got her point. "But Raven, think clearly, if w-." "I can't think clearly, because I don't have you in my head!" she shot back, shutting Knowledge up. She turned to Beast Boy. "Go get my mirror." It was a demand, not a request. He nodded once, letting the Ravens argue amongst themselves. He shook his head as he went down the hall. He definitely couldn't wait until they were gone. He opened her door and went in the gloomy room. He shivered. He may love her, but he definitely didn't love her room. Wait where did that come from? He couldn't remember ever even admitting to _himself_ that he loved her. But, for some reason, he felt that it was the right thing to feel. He also felt that now would be the time to say it, since she was emotionless and powerless. He grabbed the mirror and ran back to the hospital wing.


End file.
